If I'm going to die, I wanna still be me
by warrior girl 0810
Summary: Katniss falls for Peeta in th arena and Gale is crushed, while Finnic falls for Katniss later on in the book... Read to find out more about this love disaster!
1. The reaping begins

sorry to those of you who have not read some of the past books, you were stupid to read this story if you haven't read the other books because this does have spoilers!

I'm starting at the beginning of the series and going on, by the way, I don't like being that serious so I'll throw in some funny and pointless things now and then, enjoy!

Katniss held Prim in her arms, "Shhhh, shhhhh..." she whispered, "Just sleep... It's all OK Prim... Shhhhh"

Prim's eyes were dipping and her voice was tired and shaky, "It was me, they picked me."

"No they didn't" Katniss said confidently, stroking Prim's hair, "It's your first year Prim, your name's only in there once, they're not going to pick you"

"Promise?" Prim asked sadly, wiping her eyes.

"Promise." Katniss replied, "Now go to sleep."

"But I can't. The nightmares will come back"

"Just try, Prim. Try." Katniss said soothingly.

"Can you sing?"

"Sure." Katniss replied and sang the song that Prim loved, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise."

At this point Prim had started to sing with Katniss, "Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you." They sang together.

"You remember that song." Katniss said and kissed Prim on the head before sneaking out the door and into the old worn down streets of district 12, the most far off district in all of Panem. She walked toward the electric fence that was never turned on and slipped through two of the wires, paying no attention to the sign that said "ATTENTION: HIGH VOLTAGE"

Katniss walked fastly over to a hollow tree and pulled a hand-made bow from the hole in the side, she took a sheath of fine arrows from the branch and ran out farther into the spotted a dear in the distance and positioned her bow, pulling the arrow back to her lip and the dear spotted her, it started to dash off and Katniss followed silently and slowly, she saw it again and threw a rock at it, it missed and the dear was unfocused from Katniss, she almost shot it but Gale snuck up behind her and scared her so much that she missed the dear by an inch.

"Damn you Gale!" Katniss said. Gale merely laughed when she said that.

"What did you think you were gonna do with that dear Katnip? Drag it into the district?" Gale chuckled.

"I was gonna sell it to the peacekeepers." Katniss shot back. Katniss was frustrated when Gale just laughed again, "Like you don't sell to peacekeepers."

"Not today" Gale said, "This place is going to be swarming with people from the capitol who would probably execute you for bringing a deer in from the woods, we aren't even supposed to be out here."

"I hate ths place" Katniss grumbled, that's the first deer I've seen in a year and now I have nothing"

"Fine" Gale said and threw a rock up at the trees. A flock of birds flew into the sky and Katniss shot one with an arrow right in the eye. She smiled and raced Gale to where the bird fell to the ground. They took the bird and went to sit in the grass farther in the woods. They sat there, eating a piece of bread that Gale had traded for a squirrel. "I'm never having kids" Katniss said all of a sudden."

"I might" Gal said, "If I didn't live here"

"But you do"

"If I didn't"

"But you do Gale."

"We could do it you know, run away, live in the woods" Gale said to her.

"You know we can't, they'd catch us" Katniss said back.

"Maybe not"

"Even if they didn't, I have Prim and you have your brothers" Katniss pointed out

"They could come"

"Prim in the woods? Really?" Katniss almost laughed

"Yeah. Maybe not" Gale agreed. "Welcome to the 74th hunger games" He mimicked the person who announced the reaping every year.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor" Katniss laughed. She stopped smiling and became serious, "Gale," she said, "How many times is your name in there today?"

"42" Gale answered, "I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor"

"Yeah" Katniss sighed

There was a loud horn and you could hear a loud boom of, "May the 74th hunger games reaping begin!" Katniss and Gale looked at each other sadly and got up to go back to their houses and get ready.


	2. No It can't be you

Katniss walked by Prim's side until they reached a point where Prim had seen the needle and froze in panic. Katniss pulled her to the side and tried to calm her down, "Prim calm down, it's gonna be OK. They're just gonna prick your finger, take a little bit of blood-"

"You didn't say anything." Prim gasped, cutting Katniss off.

"Prim, it's only a little, now calm down. You have to go up there and I'll meet you after, OK?" Katniss said calmly.

Prim just nodded and attempted to conduct herself before walking to the table where they pricked her finger and she went through the arch into the town square. Katniss was a few people behind her and she followed, looking for her sister. She walked over to a spot and stood there quietly, waiting for Effie Trinket to announce the Hunger Games just like she did every year. Finally she stood on top of the big stage and spoke into the microphone for all of District 12 to hear, "Attention District 12," she spoke in her high capitol accented voice, "It is now time to pick one young man and one young woman to compete in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." she smiled, "But first, we have a very special film to show you, brought to you all the way from the capitol."

She clapped and a film started playing, it was a short film and when it ended, she smiled and said to the microphone, "I just love that" she smiled. "Well, we must now get started. As always, ladies first" Effie walked over to a big bowl and reached inside, plucking out a single strip of paper out of the many inside of the bowl. She took it carefully in her hands and walked back to the microphone, "And the girl tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is..." She carefully unfolded the piece of paper and called out the name, "Primrose Everdeen!" Effie called out to District 12.

The whole of District 12 froze, staring in shock at Effie as she called the little girl's name. Katniss stared in complete shock, she hadn't quite comprehended what Effie had just said, sh didn't want to believe it. She almost refused to believe it. Until she saw everyone part and look at Prim so that she could walk through them. She walked gracefully through the crowd that let her by, not crying or shaking like Katniss thought she would be. She Slowly realized that this was actually happening. She pushed through the people in front of him and raced to the front of the crowd, "Prim!" Katniss screamed. She was forcefully held back screaming Prim's name by a couple of Peacekeepers.

"No!" She screamed, "Prim!" Se didn't stop calling and the Peacekeepers were slowly pushing her back into the crowd, she wouldn't stop trying to get through them though, "No! I volunteer! I volunteer for tribute!" She yelled. The whole crowd of people stopped and stared in shock at Katniss Everdeen. She stopped struggling because the Peacekeepers let her go. Prim stared at her and finally the tears welled in her eyes. She ran over to Katniss as fast as she could and hugged her tightly, "No Katniss" she whimpered softly.

"Go Prim, I'll be fine" Katniss said to her. Prim shook her head and pulled away, letting Katniss stand up, "Go." Katniss repeated. But rim tried to hug her again, only to be pulled away by Gale who had now come to see Katniss, Prim was pulled crying her sister's name and kicking Gale to try and make him let go. Gale carried her away and put her beside her mother and went back to his spot where he had been standing.

The Peacekeepers surrounded Katniss as she walked to the front of the town square and led her up the stairs to where Effie was standing. Effie held out her hand but Katniss refused, her face was dull as she stood beside Effie on the stage.

"What's your name?" Effie asked Katniss, holding the microphone up to her.

"Katniss Everdeen" she said lifelessly, a distant look in her eyes.

"Well I bet my hat that was your sister" Effie smiled.

"Yes" Katniss answered, her voice cracking a little.

"Well then let's all have a big round of applause for this year's tribute, Katniss Everdeen" Effie started to clap but no one else joined in, instead, the rest of District 12 put three of their fingers to their lips and signaled to Katniss.

"Well, now is time to pick our male tribute" she smiled. She walked to the other big bowl and chose another strip of paper from it, walking back over to the microphone, "And th male tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is..." She unfolded the paper, "Peeta Mellark"

The crowd parted to reveal a blond young man about Katniss' age come to the front of the crowd and be escorted up to the top of the stage by more Peacekeepers. He Had a distant look in his eyes and his expression was emotionless. Katniss and Peeta shared a brief look before Effie went on.

"And now here are the tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" she smiled, "Go on, hake hands" and so Peeta and Katniss briefly shook hands before being escorted to their train cars where they were to say their last good byes to their family and close friends before they leave to be in training for the Hunger Games in th capitol.


End file.
